Go
by AceofSpades2627
Summary: Tracer attempts to escape a Talon base after a botched infiltration. As she runs, she finds one of her teammates wounded... can they escape together?


Based on "Go" by hewten on Deviantart

* * *

"Oh bloody hell…!"

Her heart stopping for a split second every time a bullet whizzed by her ear, Lena "Tracer" Oxton didn't dare look back as she desperately tried to outrun the swarm of Talon agents pursuing her. The mission to infiltrate the terror organization's base had been compromised. Tracer and her crew thought they were stealthy enough to sleuth their way through… until one of them set off a hidden laser alarm. In a matter of seconds, Talon agents were hot on their trails- and in the midst of the chaos, they were separated. They also found that their radio signals to one another had been jammed. All that mattered now was reuniting and escaping the building alive. Every few seconds she would "blink" ahead to try and distance herself from her attackers.

"These wankers are quicker than I thought" she said to herself.

With both her exceptional control over short bursts of time and a little bit of luck, Tracer managed to slip out of their sights and into a corridor. Several rooms lined the hall, a few of the doors open. Tracer cautioned herself as she ran past them, peeking into each door, expecting to see other Talon agents inside. A glimpse of something green on the floor of one of the rooms caught her eye. It lay slumped against the back wall, motionless. She promptly halted and did a double take. Her eyes widened and she took in a slight gasp when she realized-

"Lucio?!"

The young Brazilian sat there, his body battered, a crimson stream flowing from his forehead, slipping down the bridge of his nose, a smaller one creeping out of his left nostril. Tracer rushed to his side and knelt down, placing her hands on each of his shoulders.

"Lucio! Lucio!? Can you hear me?!"

She feared the worst as he remained silent. Suddenly, movement. After a brief coughing fit, Lucio weakly raised his head up to look at her. His visor had a few cracks in it, and his blaster next to him was in worse condition- dented and slightly sparking. His healing song was hardly audible.

"Le… Lena?" he managed to speak. This only slightly relieved her.

"Lucio, what happened? Where are the others?"

"Couldn't find 'em… but those Talon scums found me."

The damaged musician coughed again before continuing, each word sounding like it was hurting him to exert. Tracer leaned in so he could almost whisper.

"They had me just about cornered. One of them grabbed me from behind… and the others closed in on me. Now growing up on the rough streets, I've learned how to fight off a bunch of dudes at once. I managed to slip my way out… but not before they got in a few hard licks…"

Lucio coughed again, then slowly placed his left hand over the right side of his chest. A large red spot stained his bright green shirt. The British woman looked at him with deepest concern.

"And a shot or two as I ran… I gave them slip, and passed out. Been here since. Surprised you were the one to find me and not them…"

Tracer placed her hand on his wound and applied pressure.

"Alright, that's enough talk. We've got to get you out of here", she placed his arm over her shoulders.

Suddenly, they heard the rumble of a group of booted-footsteps and mumbling voices. Adrenaline re-surged through her veins.

"Oh blimey, it's them! We've got to hurry!"

She struggled to get a hold of Lucio and lift him. He let out a groan of pain which forced her to stop. He looked down, breathing heavily, trying to keep himself composed.

"It's no use…" he managed to say.

"Nonsense, come on, let's try again."

Tracer went to place his arm around her again. To her surprise, he pulled it away and let out a weak laugh.

"What are you doing? Come on!" she ordered him. Her stern attitude immediately shifted when he looked up at her again. Lucio was smiling- a cute, white, and sad smile. She eyed him, confused at this expression- most unfitting in their current situation. Or so she thought.

"…Go…" he told her softly.

"What!?"

"Go on… get out of here before they find you."

Tracer couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you, nuts?! I'm not just going to leave you here, we're getting out of this together!"

She wanted to think he was delusional, maybe even telling a sick joke to try and lighten their dire situation. However, the longer she looked into his big and shiny brown eyes, filled with sincerity, it slowly dawned on her… Her heart sank as she realized… he was serious. She kneeled directly in front of him and grasped his shoulders.

"Lucio, no! I will not just abandon you here!"

The Brazilian chuckled once more, gripping his damaged blaster. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly aimed it right at her.

"Please… tell Hana… I'm sorry."

"What, no, wait!-"

Using the last of his gun's energy, Lucio blasted Tracer, sending her flying out of the room, across the hall and just into another room. Dazed, vision slightly blurry, she lied on the floor. Then, the rumble of the group footsteps grew louder.

"Over here! I heard it that way!"

The Talon agents stormed down the corridor. Tracer shook her head to refocus her vision and saw them swarm into the room where Lucio was. In a panic, she scrambled to her feet, ready to blink back into that room and attempt to save her teammate.

BOOM!

An enormous flash of light briefly blinded her and a wave of heat blew over her for a moment.

"LUCIO!" she screamed.

The room he just blasted her from had exploded. But how? Did the Talon agents really all run in together just to blow up the place? Tracer's eyes widened the second a realization hit her. She reached down to the pulse bombs around her belt… one of them was missing. Tracer looked down and saw a shattered green visor by her feet. She picked it up and held it with shaking hands.

"Lucio…"

Hot, pained tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the flaming room where her teammate… her friend… chose to save her. She clipped the visor to her belt and managed to choke out a "thank you" between sobs before sucking back her tears long enough to find the rest of her team and a way out of the terrorist organization's building…


End file.
